April Fool
by WithDemonWings
Summary: This was just supposed to be a fluffy smut fic for the twin’s birthday on April 1st, but it sort of developed a mind of its own. AU. Slash. OOC-ness. Mentions of twincest.


_This was just supposed to be a fluffy smut fic for the twin's birthday on April 1__st__, but it sort of developed a mind of its own. It contains slash and mentions of twincest and cast Fred in a grimy light, he's not exactly a bad guy but he is a jerk. _

_Enjoy!_

**April Fool**

George sat in the corner of the bar, nursing his third drink he had ordered in the span of an hour. He watched as Fred flirted and chatted with everyone but not even once glanced his way.

George downed the rest of his beer, the entire bottom half of the glass, and debated whether or not anyone would notice if he just up and left.

He wasn't angry at Fred, not really, because he would probably be the same way after dying but they were brothers, identical twin brothers and damn it he missed Fred inside of him! He missed being inside Fred. He missed laying curled together as they chatted about whatever. The Draco/Ron affair, Hermione and Luna, and how no one had seen _that _coming and Harry, Severus and Charlie, and Remus and Bill, which had ended just as suddenly as it started and how good Remus looked when he was working out with no shirt on and just about anything they wanted to. He missed the brainstorming and inventing but mostly, he missed his brother. It had been almost two months since the Battle and he hadn't said more than two words to Fred at any given time.

His stomach rumbled loudly and he wondered where the waiter was with his food, they had been flirting before and now, well-oh there he was pressing himself up against Fred, the chicken sandwich he had ordered sitting on the bar beside them, half eaten. George sighed as he stood and dropped enough money onto the table to cover his three ales and made it out into the unseasonable warm weather.

'You should tell him,' a familiar voice said from beside George.

'Harry!' he had thought for sure that Harry had been inside, 'why aren't you inside?'

'I needed some air,' Harry replied with a shrug, 'you should tell him,' he repeated.

'Tell who what?' George asked, hoping he sounded as clueless as he was aiming for.

Harry gave George the Look, the one that Harry knew that George knew that they both knew exactly what they were talking about.

'When?' George sighed, as he slumped against the wall beside Harry, 'He's never home long enough to talk to and when he is he's having sex with someone and when I see him at work he's always too busy and he and everyone else have just cast me aside because who needs a one-eared practical joker.' He finished, not expecting an answer from Harry.

'I do,' came the reply, though it wasn't Harry who replied, it had been Fred.

'Fred,' George whirled around in surprise, 'how long have you been standing there?'

Fred looked sad and hurt, 'why didn't you tell me?'

'I shouldn't have to tell you!' George blurted angrily, he was angry at Fred and at himself and at everyone. 'When the hell was I suppose to tell you? You were never home long enough to say hello to and when you are you're rushing out the door to go out with this chit or that bloke. I barely ever see you at work and when I do you only want to know where something is.' George swiped at his eyes; he just wanted his brother back. 'I just fell so empty, so alone and I... I miss you,' he finished almost too quietly for Fred to hear.

Harry took the chance and slipped back inside.

Fred felt like a cad. He hadn't realised that he had been treating his brother so badly and as he thought back he realised that he had. He hadn't been ignoring George per say but he hadn't actively been pursuing him either.

Fred pulled a surprised George into his arms and apparated back to their apartment.

Fred then pulled George into a deep kiss, pulling the slightly shorter man into a tighter embrace.

'I'm so sorry,' Fred whispered into George's hair. George clung to Fred for moment.

'Are you?' George asked as he pulled away, he wanted to but he couldn't just forgive Fred for ignoring him for the last two months.

'Georgie?' Fred asked in confusion, 'what are you on about?'

'I spent the last hour watching you flirt with anything with a pulse and the last two months have been spent listening you fuck anything that'll have you. I know you died but you were with me before you died and you never came back,' George replied, very close to tears.

Fred studied George is surprise, 'I… What we did… I just…' Fred had no idea what to say, and stopped himself from stuttering.

'Clearly whatever we had before you died stayed dead,' George said sharply as he pulled away from his twin.

'George,' Fred pleaded as he grabbed him by the wrist, 'please, tell me what you want me to say, to do. I love you, you know that right?'

'You have a funny way of showing it,' George wrenched his arm free, 'I don't know who you are but you're not my Fred. You shouldn't have to ask what I want, you should already know and I know you love me but I'm your brother, you are wired to love me.'

'I'm sorry, alright!' Fred snapped, 'I was just trying to live a little after I died, and I didn't think my activities mattered that much to you in the first place because you never said anything,' he continued.

'When the fuck was I supposed to say anything?' George yelled back, 'Between Dalton and Mandy? You were never alone long enough to talk to about it!'

Fred sighed, 'I'm not apologizing for trying to find someone to spend the rest of my life with,' he said, his anger rushing out of him as he sighed.

'I don't know why you had to look when I already found mine,' George replied, cryptically.

'What are you on about now?'

'For the love of… have you always been this dense? Never mind don't answer that,' George replied, 'you want to know why I never went out,' he asked and even though Fred knew he didn't want an answer he nodded. 'Because I already found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.'

Fred gaped at George, at a loss as to who his twin brother mean because he certainly didn't remember ever seeing the other man out with anyone but him.

'I know you're my brother, but you're the one I want, did you know that the first time we actually had sex, you were my first? I wanted you to take my virginity, not Lee and not Oliver, but you.

'And I did, give it to you, and you know what? It hurt like a bitch but it was fucking worth it. You're the only person I've had sex with brother and it killed me when you brought home another Candi or Bronx,' George dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Fred could only stare at George in shock.

They were both silent for several minutes before George stood up, 'where are you going?' Fred asked.

'Away,' George replied, not going into detail, 'you clearly don't feel the same way, and if I am going to move on I can't be around you anymore. I love you Fred, I really do and I just need to not be near you,' he explained as he tossed some clothes and what not's into a bag.

'What about the store? What about me?' Fred asked, wishing he could turn back the clock, wishing he hadn't been so "woo-hoo I'm alive, let's do everything possible." He loved George, he did, just not the way that George loved him and it killed him, he wish he did but… Fred sighed.

George closed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, 'I'm sure you'll manage,' he offered as he headed to the floo.

'I'm sorry,' Fred said softly, as George tossed a handful of powder into the fire.

George looked back at Fred and his eyes softened, 'I know, but it's not enough,' he turned back to the fire and was gone in a flash of green flames.

Fred slumped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands, his brother hadn't even been gone a full minute and he could already feel the crushing weight of his absence. Is this what George felt? How had he managed for any length of time? Fred was up and at the fire in a flash with a fist full of powder. Where had George called out? He had been too busy thing about tonight and hadn't been listening.

He was an idiot. He dropped the powder back into the pot and went to get ready. He had a hot blonde waiting to talk and he didn't want to be late.

~*~

George stumbled out of the fire place and managed to land in a pair of strong arms. He let whoever it was hold him for a few moments as he tried to get himself together.

'Are you okay big brother?' Harry asked from behind him.

'No, but I will be eventually I hope,' George replied as he pulled away from Remus, he now realized.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Remus gave him an encouraging smile, 'it's alright, we all need a rock sometimes,' Merlin knew, Remus had needed one after Sirius had died, again.

'George!' Charlie pulled his younger brother into a fierce hug, hoping George could feel everything he didn't know how to say.

'Thanks,' George whispered into Charlie's ear, apparently he could.

'Anytime little brother,' he replied.

Severus had appeared at that moment, leaning heavily on a cane, and gave a more subdued, 'Mr. Weasley,' as he gave an uncharacteristic squeeze to George's shoulder.

This is what he missed having with Fred, someone who understood him without having to say anything. He had had that and more with Fred but then the wanker had gone and died on him, sure he had been revived minutes later but he had been dead and he had come back differently.

It was hard to love someone when they loved everyone but you.

'I hope you don't mind but unless you want to sleep in the living room where more people pass through on a daily basis then King's Cross, you're going to have to bunk with Remus,' Harry offered.

'What about Teddy?' George asked, thankful for the attention to not be focused on him. He noticed that all the faces of the men darkened.

'He's with Andromeda,' Harry replied, 'she thinks that as the maternal grandmother she get's custodial rights to him,' Remus growled.

'Why? Remus is his biological father. Just because Tonks tricked Remus into having sex with her doesn't mean he doesn't want his son,' George tried to work out the problem out loud.

'That's the problem, Remus is his father,' Charlie replied offering George some tea.

'As a werewolf, Remus isn't allowed to have custody of any children,' Severus stated.

'Unless he sired them unwillingly or the child in question is a known were,' George blurted, and then blushed as everyone looked at him funny. 'What? I did a project on werewolves for Care of Magical Creatures,' he stated defiantly, 'in case the joke shop didn't work out so well,' he added slightly melancholy.

'I always knew you were the smart one,' Remus said, affectionately. George blushed.

'I have to do some research, but I think I might be able to get Teddy back to you, if you want me to help,' he added, uncharacteristically shy.

Remus brightened, 'I could use all the help I can get, I just want my cub back,' he replied.

'What about the shop?' Charlie asked, well aware of how much like an elephant that question looked like.

George blinked rapidly as he steadfastly avoided meeting anyone's eyes before he finally seemed to get a hold of himself, 'he can manage,' he replied.

~*~

So George spent the next few weeks helping Remus find away to get his son back and not doing anything that even remotely resembled thinking of Fred.

It was harder at night when he didn't have anything to occupy himself with other than the low rumbling that was either a purr or a snore or a growl that came from Remus.

In those few weeks Remus had seen Teddy only twice, and both time George had been there and the little squirt had taken right to Uncle George.

Remus was starting to despair, they had tried everything and they hadn't been able to get Andromeda to give up the toddler.

They were reading more law books to see if they could find _something_ when George suddenly slammed his book and started to curse. Everyone one watched as he darted into the stacks as he tried to find a certain book. He pulled several off the shelf, all the while mumbling to himself as he flipped through each book before dropping them in a heap at his feet.

'How old is Teddy?' he called as he continued to scan books.

'He just turned two months on the 27th,' Remus replied with a fond smile.

'Good,' George replied absently, as he continued to read, 'the genes will start to show soon.'

'George, what are talking about?' Charlie asked for everyone.

'Normally in cases like this, not that there are that many, they test for it too early and then the kid gets sent to live with the wrong parent and everyone ends up dead and all they can say is oops. Teddy's old enough now so that if he were a werewolf, it'll show up in a blood scan.'

'George, what are you on about now?' Harry asked, eyeing his brother in concern.

George turned to look at everyone and encountered various degrees of confusion.

'When a human mates with a were there's a fifty/fifty chance that the child will be a were also, if it is a were the genes that denote, because for the child it's who they are it's not a disease, sorry Remy,' he added, the other man simply nodded as George continued, 'we can test for them, they don't tend to show up in any tests until about three - six months, because the body is still trying to adjust to life but as the child becomes comfortable in its area then it'll start to show signs of lycanthropy.'

'Is there any way to know when the child will start to show?' Remus asked.

'No, every child is different but there are certain things that will prompt the change to happen sooner,' George replied, though he looked a little reluctant to share.

'What is it, George?' Charlie prompted, wanting to find out for both Harry and Remus.

George sighed, 'if the child feels the need to protect itself or that it needs its other parent, the Were parent than the body will start to change.'

They other's didn't want to think about what that meant for a child that young to have to defend itself.

'So how do we get Teddy's blood for a test?' Harry asked wanting to pull everyone from the already too deep chasm they were in.

That was a very good question because Andromeda absolutely refused to let Remus or Harry or anyone not her be around Teddy without supervision.

~*~

Four days later they got their answer.

Andromeda had tripped and fallen down the stairs. She wasn't too seriously hurt but she had to stay at the hospital for a few days just to make sure she was fine. Teddy got to stay with Remus for a those days.

For the first hour after Remus got hold of his Teddy Bear he just held him as he wandered about the house and the gardens, as he murmured softly to the small being in his arms.

Finally George, who was getting anxious, finally spoke, 'the sooner we do this Rem, the better,' he said as he caught Remus on a pass from the bedroom to the living room.

Remus nodded, 'I know, but I just never get to hold him…' he said trailing off.

George gave him a small smile, 'I know but if we do it now it'll be done and you can spend the rest of his life holding him,' he offered.

'Think he would let me?' Remus asked, slightly amused at the thought of holding his son when he was a teenager or married.

'I would,' George blurted almost wistfully, then promptly blushed, realizing how that had sounded, 'I mean, I would think he would,' he amended.

Remus laughed softly and the sound warmed George, he hadn't heard Remus laugh in a long time, since before this whole fiasco with the Tonks' and the war and school, actually George didn't know if he had ever heard Remus laugh at all, other than an amused snort every now and again.

'Let's get this over with then,' Remus stated as he sat on the couch, hold Teddy so his son's back was against his chest.

George produced a needle from somewhere and sat on the table in front of Remus and Teddy, who was contently drooling on Remus' fingers.

'Alright Tedster, this might sting a little bit but only for a second and in the end I'll help to keep you with your Dad, you'd like that wouldn't you?' George babbled as he pricked Teddy's finger and collected a few drops into a small phial.

He then whispered a spell over the small wound and the blood was gone. George kissed Teddy's fingers and then tickled him, the baby gurgled not even fazed by the pain in his finger.

George laughed and kissed the child's soft downy hair, 'you definitely haven't gotten your dad's aversion to needles,' he offered with a grin for Remus.

'No he doesn't,' Remus agreed, and suddenly George realized just how close Remus was and so did Remus and George practically flung himself away from the pair.

'I'll just bring this to Severus to analyze,' he said awkwardly, as he tried to look at Remus while not actually looking at him.

'Right,' Remus replied and George was gone, disappearing down into the basement where Severus had set up his lab.

~*~

A few minutes after George had gone to the lab, Charlie and Harry appeared in the den that George had pulled Remus into.

'Oh, come see Uncle Harry,' Harry cooed as he gently pulled Teddy from Remus' arms, 'I think Daddy needs a drink, or a calming potion, yes he does, doesn't he?' he continued on as he plunked himself and Teddy on the floor, summoning some of the baby's toys.

'Here, you need this and you need to relax,' Charlie stated as he handed Remus a glass of amber liquid, normally none of the adults would drink around Teddy but they figured this could be one of those exception things.

Remus downed the generous amount in one go and immediately began to relax. It was then that Remus realized that his amber liquid had been apple juice laced with a mild calming draft.

'I don't know why I'm so edgy,' he stated as he sat with Teddy and Harry.

'Because you don't want your son growing up like you did, you want him to have a chance to do what he wants, but at the same time you want every reason to keep him with you,' Charlie offered sitting next to Harry.

'This blood test will tell us if Teddy has the genes to become a Were, not that he will, besides, a born Were is tons different than an infected were. Teddy will be like an Animagus, his form will be a wolf, because that's what you are but he won't lose his mind when he transforms and he will have stronger senses and what not, he'll be like you only different,' Harry replied as Charlie played with Teddy.

Eventually they put Teddy and Harry down for naps and Charlie went to do some paper work he'd been neglecting and Remus went to find Severus.

~*~

'What's the matter George?' Severus asked as he waited for the potion to turn turquoise.

'Nothing,' he replied too quickly.

'And I am the reincarnation of Merlin himself,' Severus deadpanned.

George blinked and gaped at Severus; 'you are?' he asked and immediately felt stupid. Of course he wasn't.

'Perhaps if you talk about what troubles you, you'll feel better,' the potion master stated as he checked the clock and gave the potion another stir.

'You know about identical twins, right?' George asked, as he absently began to work on whatever ingredient was in front of him.

'That they are two halves of one soul, they usually bond together or create a triad with another,' Severus replied, eyeing the shrivel figs George was pitting.

'Well, I thought that Fred was the one for me, I really did, I'd tried to be with other people but no one got to me the way Fred did, and I told him and he just... he... that's why I'm here,' he finished not quite able to voice the rejection that had him running from the only place he felt comfortable. Though this place was beginning to come close.

'He probably was, but you've found yourself becoming attracted to someone else,' Severus stated adding some something powdered to the cauldron.

George blushed but continued to pluck the wings from the dragonflies he had been given.

'Remus has been hurt badly in the past; he has trouble with trusting people. If you manage to give him custody of his cub, that'll go a very long with him.'

George gaped at Severus Snape for a moment; he was giving him tips on how to get Remus Lupin?

'Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?' George asked still goggling at the other man, which only worsened when said man chuckled.

'Harry and Charlie have been the best things that have ever happened to me, and finally being able to leave that prison that was masquerading as a job,' he stated as he moved the cauldron off the fire. He turned to George expectantly, 'now what?' he had heard of this potion but he had never had any reason to make it, not that it had ever stopped him before but he hadn't had the essential ingredient, the blood if a born were to test so he hadn't made it.

'We let the parchment soak for an hour and then let it dry,' George replied as he used what was left of Teddy's blood to neatly write his name on the parchment before setting up the stand to lower the parchment into the cauldron.

'And we wait,' Severus finished and the pair stood awkwardly for a moment, 'if you ever need to talk I can usually use an extra hand down here, Charlie and Harry help when they can but it's nice to have someone who clearly knows what they are doing,' he offered.

George was struck dumb again, of course this man had taught him potions and it was his best subject but to help? George offered Severus a small smile, 'I'd like that, thank you,' he replied, 'we should go let them know that we haven't inhaled any toxic fumes,' he waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the others.

Severus looked perplexed for a moment before he asked, 'you mean you haven't?'

George blinked and then laughed, 'more often then I'd care to admit,' he replied.

Severus chuckled, 'it's one of the hazards of experiments,' he stated.

George nodded and then thought of Fred, remembering several botched experiments, and realized that thinking of his brother didn't hurt as much as it had. 'Thank you,' he said softly, it was nice to have someone to bond with over something as simple as experiments gone wrong, even if they were for two separate areas of expertise.

~*~

'So what's the verdict?' Charlie asked for Remus who had somehow gotten Teddy's pacifier in his mouth. George had a brief thought of something else in Remus' mouth but quickly chased it away with an angry mob with pitch forks. This wasn't the best time to be fantasizing about someone, someone who wasn't Fred! George didn't know if he wanted to cry or dance.

He settled for neither as he let Severus explain what he had just been told in the lab. The parchment had to soak for an hour and then it had to dry naturally, no magic or muggle appliances like that blowing dry thing that Hermione was so fond of.

Before they sat down for dinner Harry and George went down to the lab to hang the parchment.

They put Teddy to bed and while Severus and Remus played chess, Harry and Charlie watched one of the hockey games that they were so fond of, explaining it to George.

When the game was over, Charlie, Harry and Severus went to bed, leaving George and Remus alone.

George wasn't tired and neither was Remus, they sat in silence for a while, each drinking some different juice.

'This isn't at all awkward,' Remus finally commented, sensing George's unease.

'Oh no, not at all,' George replied sardonically as he played with his grape juice.

Remus sighed, 'I know he's your brother but he's not worth this... this mope-y-ness that brought you here. You shouldn't be hiding here you should be with your brother telling him-'

'I did!' he almost yelled, 'I did tell him and to him I was just a fuck before he died.' He said quieting just as suddenly, just as defeated.

Remus saddened, 'oh George,' he began.

'Don't pity me!' George yelled moving away from Remus, 'you don't know what this is like.'

Remus grabbed George's arms, holding him still, 'I do know what it's like! I was younger then you when it happened but I have been where you are!' he replied fiercely.

George calmed slightly but glared at Remus nonetheless.

'Not many people know, but I had a brother, a twin brother, and we were both attacked by that werewolf, only I lived and he didn't. My brother died and the only thing keeping me alive at the time was that I wasn't alone.'

George softened, it wasn't often he met other twins, the Patil twins notwithstanding.

'I'm sorry,' he offered as he relaxed in Remus' grip.

'Me too,' Remus replied, 'it will get better, at least Fred is still alive.'

George sat with a sigh, 'it doesn't feel like it,' he said almost too softly for Remus to hear.'

'What do you mean?' Remus asked, suddenly concerned as he sat next to George.

The redhead didn't reply immediately, but dropped his head back against the couch, 'it's like... I have a deeper connection to Severus than I do Fred. When I left, Fred asked me what I wanted. Before he died he never had to ask me that,' George stopped himself, he felt like he was about to break. He hadn't, not yet.

Remus didn't say anything, but he pulled George into his arms, and George bit back a sob, Remus pulled him onto his lap and George, despite being thicker than Remus curled into the older man, burying his face in his shoulder.

'That's it,' Remus soothed, letting George cry. It had been several weeks since George had arrived at the house, and Remus was pretty sure that George hadn't grieved the loss of his twin. Because even though Fred was still alive, the connection that the twins had shared had been severed.

~*~

It had been weeks since Fred had last seen George and he was only now beginning to worry, mainly because he had only just realized that he hadn't seen George in several weeks.

He had tried calling home but Molly had only said that she hadn't heard from George in a while and the last she thought he was still with Fred at the shop.

He called Charlie and was surprised to find that his older brother had moved some time ago. He couldn't find Bill either, and Remus hadn't been at their cottage so he was at a loss there too.

Ron had been at work but he didn't have time to talk with Fred, neither did Hermione or Luna, he didn't even try Draco.

Arthur had given him the same story as Molly and he didn't even think to try calling Harry.

He was at a loss as to where George was.

He missed his brother, he hadn't thought he'd been in love with George but then George had left and it had taken a while but he had eventually noticed that he felt... incomplete without George around. He needed his brother because nothing seemed to work without George around, the experiments, the jokes, the come-ons, nothing. Well the store was still as successful as ever but he hadn't released a new product since before George, since before the war.

Fred didn't know what to do, he was at a loss and he couldn't find George.

'I shouldn't need other people to help me find my twin brother, we wired together. He's my other half, without him I am only a half,' he stated out loud to the empty room.

Nothing happened, not that he was expecting anything to happen but he was still disappointed anyway.

'I'm sorry okay, I was mean and callous and a right prat to the one person who would have always had my back and he's not here anymore and I don't know where he is and I just want him back,' he almost yelled in frustration.

Again nothing happened, not that he expected anything to happen but it was still disappointing just the same.

With a sigh, Fred grabbed his wallet and slammed the door of his – not their- apartment shut. He needed a drink, food and sex, and not necessarily in that order.

~*~

When George woke it was a slow process, he realized that he wasn't on a bed but something soft nonetheless and he was with someone. He had arms around his waist keeping him securely on the couch and pressed against the other man, if the hardness pressing into his thigh was anything to go by.

Then George remembered last night and he didn't know if he wanted to curl up in those strong, safe arms in comfort or fling himself from them in embarrassment.

This is what he had been missing, he decided as Remus nestled against his neck, gently rocking his hips in his sleep.

George's cock twitched in response and he moaned, it had been so long, okay only weeks but it felt like forever to George, it had been ages since he had been touched.

He couldn't help but compare Fred to Remus, they were complete opposites. Fred had been demanding and rough while Remus was gentle and not exactly patient but slow. He pushed back into Remus wanting the older man to wake up.

'George,' Remus moaned as his hand travelled down to cup George's very interested erection.

If George had been facing Remus he would have seen those amber orbs he loved, and he did, they were so expressive, snap open in surprised horror.

'George?' Remus half moaned half asked, the way Remus said his name, he could hear the dozen question that Remus wanted to ask, are you sure? Are you ready? Is this what you want? Am I what you want? How long is this for? What are we doing? Should we be doing it? He tried to pull his hand away but George caught it and slid both his and Remus' into his trousers.

'Please,' George pleaded, he didn't think he'd been this hard, ever.

'Please what?' Remus asked, squeezing George, causing him to buck into the hand and back against Remus answering erection.

'Please touch me, fuck me, claim me,' he panted, as Remus rhythmically stroked his cock.

'Since you asked so nicely,' he purred, he had every intention of touching George, of fucking him, because he clearly wanted this, he had lost the sleep addled-ness sometime ago and he could feel George's desire for him like burning hot coals and he had been smelling George's arousal for a few weeks now. At first he had thought it was Harry but then one day it had just been him and George and it had poured out of the young man in waves and it had taken everything in Remus to not throw him to the ground and pound into him right then in there.

Remus shuffled them so that George was lying on his stomach and Remus was covering him like a blanket, he forced two fingers into George's mouth, 'suck,' he demanded and George did, Remus lost himself for a moment in thoughts of George sucking him off.

George lapped at Remus fingers, coating them as best he could, and just as suddenly as Remus had given them to George, he pulled them away and pushed down George's trousers. He thrust the two slicked digits into George. He began to scissor them as he chanted two well spells, George knew well, tears threatened to fall, he had thought that Remus would've been different from Fred. 'On your knees,' George tried to pull away, but Remus held him.

'Talk to me, tell me what I did wrong?' he stated.

'Nothing, I'm sorry, I thought, but I can't...' he looked away.

And Remus understood, 'Merlin George, I want to be inside you so badly, and I can't wait not right now but later, tonight when we don't have to worry about other people I will worship every inch of you and I will do so every night for as long as you'll have me, but right now, on your back,' he seemed to switch tactics. Everything he had done had reminded George of Fred and Fred had only seemed to use George for his own pleasure, he didn't seem to mind because George had loved Fred and had hoped that one day Fred would see George the same way.

He helped George roll onto his back. 'I am so sorry, I've been foolish about this whole thing,' he leaned down had took George in a soft, gentle, lust-filled kiss. George's flagging erection began to harden again and Remus pulled away, finding George's lust dilated eyes with his, this was okay, and George could do this.

Remus pushed into George as gently as he could. George moaned as Remus filled him. George held tightly to Remus, wrapping his arms around his back and locking his ankles.

It had never felt like this with Fred, 'Remy,' he moaned, trying to find the werewolves mouth. Remus moved and met George halfway, thrusting into him lightly.

'Harder,' George moaned into Remus and it only took a few thrusts from Remus to push George over the edge and as his muscles clinched around Remus, he coated George's walls. They lay panting, Remus murmuring into George's neck.

'All right then, I guess you and I will just go get some breakfast first before we bother Daddy, what do you say,' Harry said loud enough for the pair to hear as he walked by the room.

Remus started to chuckle softly when George groaned in embarrassment.

'If you two are finished, I have the results for Teddy's test,' Severus stated from the doorway.

'We'll be there in a minute,' Remus replied still sort of buried in George.

Remus kissed George as he gently pulled out, Remus pulled George up and they helped each other straighten up. They cast a few freshening charms and as Remus went to move to the kitchen George caught his wrist.

Remus turned to question George but the look of uncertainty in George's eyes had him stopping and pulling him into his arms. 'I'm not going anywhere. The only man more important than you is my son, and the fact that because I might be able to keep him because of you, it astounds me that you would do what you have for me. I can't even begin to express my gratitude,' Remus stated, knowing that George would not take their night as a thanks but as a declaration for something more.

George smile almost shyly, 'let's save that until you have complete custody of Teddy, yeah?'

Remus kissed him fondly, 'alright,' he said, and pulled George into the kitchen.

~*~

It had all happened so fast.

Harry had been feeding Teddy while Severus had been accepting the mail that had arrived and Charlie was cooking breakfast for everyone.

And then there had been Aurors and yelling and Teddy crying and they had been separated.

And all Remus wanted was to hold Teddy and see George.

~*~

A frustrated growl.

'I told you Harry Potter and Charles Weasley are my husbands, I live at that house with them. I do my work from the basement lab.'

*

An irritated snarl.

'Yes I willing entered a marriage with Severus Snape and Harry Potter.'

*

Confusion.

'I love Harry like a brother, and Charlie is my brother, I only Professor Snape as a professor and superb potions master, I trust all of them with my life.'

*

Pain, everything was pain.

*

Righteous anger.

'You burst into my house, accuse me of kidnapping my godson and beat my father almost to death and you want me to just what? Confess to something I didn't do? Andromeda had fallen down the stairs and as Remus' father; Teddy was allowed to stay with him at our house. This is bullshit!'

~*~

'Oh gods, Severus, are you okay?' Harry rushed over to the older man and began to fuss over him. As much as Severus glared at the younger man both new he enjoyed it.

Charlie appeared and was immediately pulled into the fussing.

A few minutes later George appeared, and then Remus was tossed onto the floor. Charlie, George and Harry rushed to him, while Severus immediately began to yell at the Aurors who looked rightly ashamed.

*

'How is he?' a familiar voice asked as Remus tried to break through the pain, the smells had been bringing him back. The musky but sweet smell that said Harry was beside him, the fruit with a hint of mischief that told him George was on his other side, the mishmash of ingredients overlaid by a citrus redwood that told him Severus was around somewhere, the vanilla and chocolate that seemed to enfold Charlie, he was around too but he focused on the powdery not so fresh smell of Teddy.

'Teddy,' he managed and then there was a familiar weight in his arms and George and Harry were helping him up.

'Take him home,' Arthur stated as he patted Charlie's back.

'Thanks Dad,' Charlie replied hugging a surprised Arthur.

Severus stayed behind, at Arthur's request.

~*~

'Thank you Mr. Weasley,' Severus offered his hand to Arthur but the other man pulled a startled Severus into a hug.

'I wouldn't have done anything less for any of my son's no matter how old.' He replied giving Severus a squeeze.

'What happened?' Severus asked, as he pulled away.

'Andromeda managed to get to Fudge, and Fudge gathered several men who were still angry with Harry or you or just hated werewolves and they descended on your house like a plague of locusts.

'When I found out four of my son's were here I called Shacklebolt and we got everyone out, not soon enough for Remus, unfortunately, but he has his son and Andromeda won't be able to get her hands on him anytime soon.'

'What do you mean?' Severus asked wanting clarification.

'We discovered that Andromeda was supposed to be taking anti-depressants,' Bill offered as he and Shacklebolt joined the pair.

'She stopped taking them when she lost her family,' Shacklebolt offered, 'she seemed to want to cling to the last remaining member of her family.'

Severus shook his head, 'that's unfortunate,' he said sadly.

'Andromeda won't be going anywhere and Remus is officially Teddy's guardian and she won't be able to see the baby unless Remus okay's it.' Shacklebolt continued.

Severus nodded, 'good, Remus will be glad.'

'When did he and George get together?' Arthur blurted suddenly.

'Last night,' Severus replied, 'George has been staying with Harry since he left Fred and the shop, but they've been dancing around each other for several weeks now.'

'I thought George and Fred would always be together,' Arthur stated, sadly.

'As did I, but it would seem that death has changed Fred,' Severus replied giving Arthur a friendly squeeze to his arm. 'Remus will be good to George and for him,' he reassured.

'Thank you,' Arthur replied with a smile, 'You should all come to dinner soon, Molly misses you all.'

'I'll let them know,' Severus replied and he and Arthur headed to their respective homes.

~*~

Remus woke feeling refreshed and rested.

A warm bundle was on his chest and something was pressed against his side.

He was surprised to find a sleeping Teddy on him and George at his side. He enjoyed waking up like this more the he realised he would. The first time he had woken up with someone it had lead to sex, but he enjoyed just lying there, holding his lover.

'You're awake,' George said with surprised sleepiness. Teddy squirmed slightly but didn't wake.

'I am. How long was I out?' Remus asked relishing in the warmth that was surrounding him.

George leaned up to gently kiss him, 'about a day,' he replied, 'Poppy healed you. You were covered in bruises and blood, and gave you the strongest healing elixir Severus made.'

'It worked,' Remus replied with a smile, 'So last I remember they were claiming we kidnapped my Bear.' He tightened his hold slightly on the still sleeping baby on his chest.

'That was Andromeda, she had a mental break,' George offered, 'she went to Fudge who upon hearing was involved got all the jerks he could find. My father and Bill got wind of it and with Shacklebolt's help they managed to get us out and get you complete custody, the only way she'll get to see him is if she gets an okay from her doctors and if you allow her too.'

Remus nodded, 'do we know if he's a Were?'

George was silent for a moment and Remus closed his eyes in resignation, 'he is a carrier for sure but we won't know if he's a Were until he changes.' He replied.

'So we wait,' Remus said as Teddy began to fuss.

'Yeah we wait,' George agreed as he got up and took hold of Teddy so Remus could stand.

In the kitchen Severus and Charlie were cooking as Harry set the table, there were two extra settings.

'Who's coming for dinner?' Remus asked as he investigated the food being made.

'Mum and Dad,' Severus replied, blushing as Harry and Charlie snickered.

'They're early,' Charlie stated as someone knocked at the door.

'They would've come through the floo,' Harry stated as he went to answer the door.

'Hi,' Fred said timidly from the front step.

'Fred,' he stated causing George to stiffen in a weird cross between fear and anger and something else. Remus bent to whisper something to George and he stood and went to the front door.

'Is George around, I wanted to apologize,' he said lamely.

'Harry its okay,' George stated softly, before Harry could yell at Fred. 'What do you want?' he asked Fred, Harry stepping back but not leaving.

'I just, I'm sorry okay, I need you, nothing works for me anymore,' he pleaded.

'What so you only miss me because you can't come up with any new products,' George stated, crossing his arms.

'George, it's not like that,' Fred almost whimpered, 'I don't know what's going on anymore, I just need you, I'm not in love with you, but I do love you George, you're my brother, and nothing will change that but please come back, the store just isn't the same anymore,' he finished almost in tears.

'Now you know what I went through,' George stated, 'look I can't be what you want me to be, not anymore, I've found someone else, something else and it's what I've needed. I'll come by the store once a week to help with production but I won't be working there anymore.'

Fred eyed George and realised that being away from him had done George a world of good and felt bad that he had put his own brother through hell.

'I am sorry,' he offered again, George studied Fred for a moment and then nodded.

'Look, Mum and Da'll be here for dinner, there's enough for one more if you want,' George offered.

'You know I've got,' Fred stated as he glanced at his watch and when he looked up, George look hurt, 'dinner with some family I haven't seen in a while,' he amended.

'Uh-huh,' George looked sceptical, but let him in.

The tension in the room when Fred appeared behind George was palpable, 'so Fred, what's your poison tonight?' Harry asked as he pulled open the fridge they had.

Charlie glared weakly at Fred, and Severus was tempted to hex him, Remus kept an eye on him, but then Arthur and Molly appeared and they were taken with Teddy and wanted to catch up with their sons.

~*~

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to vote in my poll, it's for an unrelated fic and it's for whom Draco and Harry's parents are._

_Happy reading!_


End file.
